メリークリスマス 真太郎ーちゃん
by Faboeloes
Summary: Gak tau Author mau buat Summary kayak apa. Dedicated for Christmas Day. Telat sehari - -" RNR and DLDR


**Click!**

Document named **メリークリスマス****真太郎ーちゃん**created by **Okumura Lin**

+under licensed from **Tadatoshi Fujimaki; Production I.G**

+Main Character : **緑間真太郎 ****(Midorima Shintarou); ****高尾和成****(Takao Kazunari)**

+Genre** : Romance; Angst; Friendship; Hurt/Comfort; Tragedy; etc.**

Warning. **Miss-Typo(s); Abal; OOC; Jelek banget; Tag Genre kurang banyak; Chara-Death**

"**Dedicated for Christmas Day!"**

**Just Modern!AU;**

**So, DLDR!**

**Click!**

.

.

.

"_Nee~ _Shin_-chan~_"

"Apa? Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu, _nanodayo._"

"_Hidoi-ssu~ Mou, _Shin-_chan _gak seru!"

"Biarin. Dan jangan meniru gaya bicara Kise, _nanodayo_."

Dua orang pemuda berseragam sama itu berjalan berdua menuju sekolah mereka. Pemuda yang satu berambut hijau dan memiliki tinggi yang fantastis. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut _raven _dan berponi belah tengah, serta memiliki tinggi yang normal.

Ya, mereka adalah duo Midorima dan Takao. Duo yang hebat dalam permainan basket.

Mereka memang memiliki kepribadian yang hampir bertolak belakang. Takao orang yang mudah bergaul dan banyak teman, teman Midorima hanyalah anak-anak di basket dan anak GoM. Takao orang yang sangat ramah, Midorima orang yang komentarnya pedas. Oh, ada lagi. Midorima itu _tsundere_, Takao enggak.

"Menurut _Oha-Asa_, aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Scorpio. Dan harus berdekatan dengan Aquarius dan Sagitarius, _nanodayo_."

"Dan itu..._lucky item_-mu?" Takao bergidik melihat _nekomimi _yang dipakainya.

"_Ha'i, nanodayo._ Sudah, aku duluan saja." Midorima langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Takao.

"Ah..." Takao berjalan perlahan.

**メリークリスマス**

"Dua hari lagi natal..."

Takao menggunakan baju tebalnya dan keluar di malam bersalju cukup tebal ini. Dia berencana untuk membelikan Midorima syal yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Saat diperjalanan, dia melihat Midorima yang sedang bersama pemuda Aquarius—Kuroko Tetsuya. Ketika Takao melihat mereka, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dia merasa kesal dan seperti...cemburu?

Dia ingin sekali menegur Midorima dan Kuroko dan mengobrol dengan mereka seperti orang biasa. Namun, Takao takut... Takao takut dan sedih dengan respon yang nanti akan diberikan oleh Midorima. Takao tidak suka dengan sikap Midorima yang selalu mengacuhkan dan tidak mengganggapnya ada. Setiap Takao diperlakukan seperti itu, dia bisa merasakan lubang di hatinya menganga.

Dia 'pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi mereka.

"Yo, Shin_-chan_! Kuroko-_kun_!"

"Ah, Takao-_kun_, _doumo_." Kuroko dengan sopan menegur.

"Mau apa kau disini, _nanodayo_?" Midorima langsung mengeluarkan ucapan cukup pedas.

"Ih, Shin_-chan_, jangan marah dong. Aku lagi jalan dan kebetulan lihat _**kalian **_berdua. Gak apa-apa 'kan kalo aku negor kalian?"

"Enggak apa-apa 'kok, Takao_-kun_."

Mereka bertiga 'pun berjalan menuju stasiun yang sama. Karena Midorima dan Kuroko juga mau pergi dengan kereta yang sama dengan Takao. Selama diperjalanan, Midorima dan Kuroko asik dengan perbincangan mereka. Takao sendiri heran, Midorima 'kan kurang akrab dengan Kuroko sebelumnya. Sementara, Takao dikacangin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Midorima, Takao pernah mendengar dari seseorang bahwa Midorima menyukainya. Namun sampai sekarang, Takao masih meragukan ucapan orang tersebut.

_'Mana mungkin 'kan Shin_-chan _suka sama aku?' _Takao membatin sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Takao tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama mereka. Dia merasakan dadanya sesak.

"A-aku permisi dulu ya!~ _Bye_, Shin_-chan_, Kuroko_-kun_~" Takao dengan senyuman(palsu)nya langsung melenggang pergi. Midorima terheran dengan sikap Takao. Namun, dia mengacuhkannya.

**メリークリスマス**

"Um, syalnya ada gak ya..."

Takao memasuki toko yang waktu itu dia amati. Waktu itu, dia melihat ada sebuah syal hijau yang bagus. Dia melihat wanita yang menjaga toko kecil tersebut.

"Syal warna hijau yang kemarin dipajang masih ada tidak?"

"Oh, syal itu. Sudah saya simpan, karena tidak ada yang beli."

"Syalnya masih dijual? Kalau masih, saya mau membeli syal itu."

"Eh? Oh! Baiklah." Wanita itu mengambil syal tersebut dari kotak kardus, "Ini dia."

"Ah, _arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Takao menerima syal itu dan membayarnya dengan harga yang sudah disesuaikan. Lalu, dia 'pun pergi keluar dengan wajah yang berseri.

_'Kuharap dia suka dengan syalku~'_

**メリークリスマス**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pemuda _raven _ini 'pun, jatuh pada hari ini. Takao memakai baju tebal, tak lupa dengan syal dan sarung tangan. Dia berniat untuk menemui Midorima hari ini.

_Hawk Eyes_-nya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang tidak asing. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat orang itu. Namun, senyum itu memudar takkala dia melihat seseorang yang lain bersama pemuda itu.

Midorima dan Kuroko.

Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol dan diselingin dengan wajah memerah milik Midorima dan senyuman (kelewat) tipis dari Kuroko. Mereka berdua terlihat amat senang dan mengabaikan sosok sedih Takao yang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

Tak lama, Takao melihat Kuroko mengambil _handphone _miliknya yang berdering dari saku mantelnya. Kuroko lalu membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Midorima. _Mungkin, dia ditelepon Akashi_, batin Takao.

Takao lalu menyebrang jalan dan menepuk pundak Midorima.

"Shin_-chaan~_"

"Apa? _Nanodayo_."

"Um, Shin_-chan_ punya...hubungan dengan Kuroko-_kun_ ya?"

"H-ha? Apaan kau bicara b-begitu?! M-mana mungkin lah! _Nanodayo_." Munculnya semburat-semburat tipis diwajah elok Midorima dan membuat hati Takao serasa teriris.

"Orang yang aku suka itu—"

"Aku pergi dulu, Midorima-_kun_."

"Apa-apaan kau Takao—"

"..."

Takao terdiam dan menunduk. Seakan, tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Midorima. Midorima sangat terkejut dengan respon Takao terhadapnya. _Apa salahku?_ batin Midorima. Bahkan, Takao tidak memanggilnya 'Shin_-chan_' lagi. Melainkan 'Midorima-_kun_'.

"Kau kenapa—"

Midorima lalu merangkup kedua pipi Takao dengan tangannya. Takao segera menepis tangan Midorima yang bersarang diwajahnya. Takao masih tetap menunduk.

"Ku doakan kau berbahagia dengannya, Midorima-_kun_!" Takao tiba-tiba mendongak dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Tunggu, kau salah paham—!"

Midorima tak sempat mengejar pemuda berperawakan ceria tersebut.

Tiba-tiba...

**SRAK! SRIIINNNGG!**

Takao tak sempat mengelak dari sesuatu yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setumpuk besi dari bangunan bertingkat.

Midorima merasa tubuhnya membeku dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Tubuh Takao yang tertimpa besi itu dikerumuni orang banyak yang berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Midorima langsung menerobos kerumunan itu dan melihat keadaan Takao yang sekarang.

Warna putih dari salju berubah menjadi warna merah darah dari Takao. Midorima merasa menjadi seorang yang tak berguna.

"Seseorang...seseorang...TOLONG TELEPON AMBULANS SEKARANG!"

Akhirnya seseorang langsung mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon ambulans.

"Bertahanlah Takao, ambulans akan segera datang."

Takao hanyalah mengulum senyum tipis kepada Midorima.

Seorang pemuda lalu menceritakan kronologis kejadian kepada Midorima.

"Tadi, pemuda itu berlari sambil menunduk. Karena angin yang bertiup sekarang sedang kencang, besi-besi yang tergantung diatas bangunan itu bergoyang dan terjatuh menimpanya."

Takao menjulurkan tangannya dengan lemah dan langsung diraih dan digenggam erat oleh Midorima. Midorima bahkan tak bisa melihat warna kulit pemuda itu karena sudah tercoreng dengan warna merah darah. Para pejalan kaki lalu beramai-ramai mengangkut besi itu dan memindahkannya.

"_Teme_! Kau jangan sampai berani menutup matamu, Bakao! Ambulans akan segera datang! Kau mengerti?!"

Setelah selesai, seorang pemuda paruh baya yang memiliki toko dekat dari TKP mencuri perhatian Midorima.

"Tadi, aku sempat melihat dan mencegahnya, namun pemuda itu terus saja berlari. Kelihatannya dia sedang menangis. Mungkin dia mengalami masalah dan depresi yang cukup berat."

Midorima merasakan dadanya sesak sekali. Telapak tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Takao bergetar. Hampir saja pemuda berambut hijau itu menangis. Midorima yang sudah sedikit tenang karena bisa merasakan bahwa Takao masih disini—tiba-tiba hilang.

_Menangis? Kenapa Takao menangis?! Kenapa—_Kuso_! Apa karena aku?! Takao yang tergeletak bersimbah darah ini karena aku?! Kau brengsek, Midorima!_ Midorima membatin.

"KENAPA KAU MENANGIS, TAKAO?! SEHARUSNYA KAU BILANG SAJA KEPADAKU DAN MENANGISLAH SEPUASMU!"

"Tenanglah, ambulans sudah datang."

Midorima langsung menggendong tubuh Takao dan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang.

"MINGGIR!"

Takao lalu dibaringkan diatas ranjang ambulans dengan Midorima yang duduk dikursi ambulans. Takao merasa kepalanya berat sekali dan akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

**メリークリスマス**

Takao langsung ditangani secara medis dan untungnya dia masih bisa ditolong. Sedari tadi, tangan Takao tidak melepas syal berwarna hijau yang sudah terlumuri oleh darahnya sendiri. Takao sudah dipindahkan ke kamar pasien. Namun, Takao masih belum sadarkan diri.

Anak-anak dari _Kiseki no Sedai_, Seirin High, dan Shuutoku High sudah datang dan menunggui Takao. Wajah-wajah mereka sangat cemas, kecuali Kuroko, Akashi, dan Murasakibara yang pandai dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka.

"Takao...bangun bodoh..." Midorima terus menggumam nama Takao terus menerus. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana merasa iba—karena satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Midorima (selain Akashi saat di Teikou) adalah Takao.

Jari jemari Takao bergerak perlahan dan yang pertama kali menyadari adalah Kuroko.

"Dia sudah sadar," ucap Kuroko tenang.

Semua yang ada disana langsung memasang wajah lega dan senang.

"Takao_cchi_~" Kise langsung mendekati Takao dengan semangat.

"Ah..._m-minna_..." Takao menjawab dengan wajah tersenyum.

"_Meri Kurisumasu_, Takao/Takao_cchi_/Kazunari/Taka-_chin_!" Semua (min Midorima dan Akashi) mengucapkan selamat natal kepada Takao.

Takao hanya menggangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Dengan bahasa isyarat, karena mulutnya masih susah digerakan, dia meminta semua orang kecuali Midorima untuk keluar. Karena Kuroko bisa mengerti bahasa isyarat, dia menerjemahkannya dan semuanya keluar.

"Bakao! Kau membuatku khawatir saja! _Nanodayo_."

Yang menjadi sasaran hanya tersenyum getir. Dia merasakan seluruh badannya mulai mati rasa.

"Si...ni..."

"Eh? Oh."

Midorima mendekat ke Takao. Pemuda iris _raven_ itu mengalungkan syal yang ia beli ke leher Midorima. Lalu, Takao dengan tiba-tiba menarik syal itu dan mencium bibir Midorima. Tentu saja Midorima kaget setengah mati. Tak lama, Midorima yang melepas ciuman tersebut.

"_Me...ri Kuri...su...masu...Shin...ta...rou...-chan..._" Takao mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara serak dan linangan air mata—meski bibir pucatnya tersenyum lembut.

Midorima hanya bisa menahan tangisnya dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Meri Kurisumasu mo, _Takao n_anodayo_."

"_Ana...ta...wa...D...Da...i...su...ki..._"

**-PIIIIIIP-**

"Takao...?" Midorima mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda didepannya.

"..." Tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Takao yang sudah mendingin.

"Takao?! Bangun kau! Jangan bercanda, _nanodayo_!"

Semua yang ada diluar langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan terkejut saat mendengar suara PIP panjang dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu. Midorima merengkuh tubuh Takao untuk memberinya kehangatan. Namun, mau seberapa 'pun ia mencoba, Takao tak akan bangun lagi.

"_Daisuki mo_, Takao _nanodayo_..."

.

.

.

.

"Nee, _**Shin**_-chaan_**~"**_

"_**Apa?**_ Nanodayo**."**

"_**Shin**_-chan, _**menurutmu, suasana dimalam natal nanti bagaimana ya?"**_

"_**Entahlah**_, nanodayo_**. Menurutku biasa saja."**_

"_**Apa nanti kita mau jalan-jalan saja nanti? Aku bosaaan, Shin**_-chan~_**"**_

"_**Sana pergi saja sendiri**_ nanodayo_**. Aku malas. Enakan juga dirumah."**_

"_**Shin**_-chan_**~ Shin**_-chan_**~"**_

"_**Diamlah sebentar, Bakao."**_

"_**Shin**_-chan_** pernah makan salju? Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Rasanya enak seperti eskrim~"**_

"_**He? Bakao! Salju itu kotor, kenapa kau makan?**_ Nanodayo_**."**_

"_**Eeeh? Aku 'kan tidak tahu, Shin**_-chan_**! Jangan marah-**_ssu_**!"**_

"_**Hentikan gaya bicaramu itu!"**_

.

.

.

"Shi ... n ... _chan_..." Midorima bergumam pilu.

Bahu pemuda hijau itu terguncang hebat, setelah menahan perasaan yang dia rasakan. Dia menjatuhkan harga diri sebagai seorang laki-laki. Air matanya tumpah membasahi ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Menangis adalah hal yang tabu untuk Midorima.

**Namun, Midorima sudah menyerah dan lelah.**


End file.
